Question: Ashley did 23 more push-ups than Daniel in the evening. Ashley did 55 push-ups. How many push-ups did Daniel do?
Explanation: Ashley did 55 push-ups, and Daniel did 23 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $55 - 23$ push-ups. She did $55 - 23 = 32$ push-ups.